


Blood Pact-First Contact

by KZDippingSauce (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also sleepy Bill, Answer, Bill does not understand the feels, Cute Bill, Dipper is a deep sleeper, How many names can i use for Dipper?, M/M, Sleepy Dipper, flufffffffff, like seriously Dip wow, older dipper, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KZDippingSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill can't sleep.  Dipper can, but has nightmares.  Bill's solution?  NO PERSONAL SPACE.</p>
<p>One-shot from Blood Pact, takes place during first chapter.  Don't need to read Blood Pact to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Pact-First Contact

Bill tossed and turned on the bed, sleep eluding him. How did humans consider these comfortable? Far too squishy for his liking. He winced as he accidentally leaned on his stab wound. Pain wasn’t half as funny when you were stuck in a mortal vessel. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed, wandering back into the main part of the bunker. Perhaps eating more of that meat stuff would make him feel better.  


As he turned the corner, he saw Dipper sleeping on the floor along the back wall. The now familiar surge of warmth he felt whenever he saw Pine Tree flared up again. He still didn’t know what that meant… Perhaps an emotion? But it felt good. He decided he welcomed the feeling.  


As he came closer, Bill noticed the kid was having a nightmare. He was muttering something, fists wound up tightly in the blanket carelessly pulled over him. Bill felt another surge of… emotion? He wanted to help Dipping Sauce somehow, but without his power of dreams, he couldn’t simply shut down the vision scaring Dip. And he still wasn’t an expert on this ‘being human’ thing. He stood there a moment, debating what to do. Dipdop had said get some sleep, but he didn’t like the bed. So maybe the floor would be better? And if he ended up sleeping next to Pine Tree, that wouldn’t be so bad, would it?  


The warmth in his chest really seemed to like the idea of lying in such close proximity to Dipper. Must be a good idea then! Quietly he laid down and crept closer until he was next to his friend. Dipper stirred, but didn’t wake up; so Bill decided to try something else the warmth was recommending. He gently put his arm around Dipper, touching the teen’s chest softly with his fingers. Dip immediately pulled away, and rolled over until he was just out of Bill’s reach.  


Bill turned in the opposite direction, an easily recognizable emotion filling him now: disappointment. He lay there in silence for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to brave the bed again, when he felt a slight tap on his back. Rolling over slowly, he found Pine Tree cuddled up next to him, face pressed against his chest. The warmth returned, and this time, when he wrapped his arms around Dipper, he didn’t pull away. Instead, he leaned into the embrace, letting out a contented sigh, all nightmares apparently gone.  


Bill grinned; this was nice. Amazing, in fact. He hadn’t felt this good since being trapped in this meatsack. He yawned; suddenly it hit him just how tired he really was, not to mention sore. Surrendering his mind to the most basic of human needs, he closed his eyes and found sleep came easily now. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the warmth lingering through the night.


End file.
